You are my Sunshine
by lesbian-otps
Summary: When Jade was woken up in the middle of the night, she did not expect to see Tori Vega standing on her doorstep sobbing. Nor did she expect her stomach to do flips as she looked at the terrified girl. Even though it wasn't like her, Jade just couldn't stand by and let Tori be hurt by anyone that wasn't her. Eventual Jori, mention of rape and self harm.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is going to be my first ever lengthy fanfiction that I started and I will hopefully make sure the updates are frequent. I know the first chapter is quite short the next one will be longer. Anyways this chapter has the mention of rape but doesn't go into detail**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious**

* * *

I groaned as I opened my eyes and looked towards my alarm clock, my vision still blurred with sleep. 2:26am, I sighed loudly and lied down on my back closing my eyes once again. Just as I was about to go to sleep again a knocking on the door, my eyes snapped open and I growled as I chucked the covers off of me and got out my was many things that I hated, being woken up at in the middle of the night for an unknown reason is one of them. I grabbed a pair of scissors that I keep on my bedside table and started walking towards my front door.

My first thought was that it was my Mother, who had for some reason forgotten her keys. But that can't happen seeing as she was in New York at the moment on a business trip and wouldn't be back till Monday. I put a hand to my mouth and yawned seriously considering just going back to bed and leaving whoever was out there to bugger off. I was just about to but the closer I got to the door the more I could hear the small sobs coming from the other side.

Curious as to who could be knocking on my door at two in the morning while crying, I lowered the scissors to my side and opened the door slightly. My eyes widened slightly as I saw who was there.

"Vega?" I snapped flinging the door wide open, my bitterness for the girl showing. I had to spend all day in the same proximity of her and home is the only place I could actually get away from her, but of course not seeing as she was here on my doorstep. "What do you want Vega?"

She looked at me terrified and I allowed myself to look at her. Her cheeks were stained with old and fresh tears, her mascara running slightly "I'm sorry Jade I didn't know who else to go too," Vega started to say but her voice was barely above a whisper and she sounded as if she was going to start crying hysterically any moment now.

I looked at her clothes and noticed that her top was ripped in certain places revealing the bra she was wearing. "I couldn't go to Cat she wouldn't understand," I kept looking down to her jeans and noticed that they weren't buttoned up and were ripped where the zipper had been pulled to forcefully. "I'll just go, this was stupid"

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked her my voice becoming panicky, even though I had a good guess of what had happened I couldn't bring myself to say it out loud. That can't have happened to Tori, my heart had started to beat more quickly and my stomach felt as if it was doing backflips.

I looked back up to Tori's face and noticed her brown eyes filled with tears, she just shook her head as the tears began to flow down her face. I placed my scissors down and flung my arms around her pulling her into a hug. I would usually hate this kind of close contact with anyone, but this was a special circumstances. She borrowed her neck into my shoulder and broke down.

The sight of Tori crying like this, just being so broken was enough to make my heart clench for her. Whether it was from the fact my brain was still half asleep or that deep down inside of me I slightly cared for this girl I don't know. All I know is that I needed Tori to stop crying. I rubbed her back comfortingly till the sobbing died down slightly. I close the front door and lead Tori into the living room pushing her down to sit on the sofa. "Stay there" I told her before going off and going into the bathroom and getting a damp cloth to clean the ruined mascara away from her face.

I returned to the living room to find Tori curled up on the sofa, her knees brought up to her chest her eyes closed as she slept peacefully. No sign of panic on her face. I sighed and placed the cloth down and went to get a blanket for her.

I didn't know why I was doing all this for a girl I hated, I should've laughed in her face and slammed the door shut completely ignoring her sobs. That's what I should've done, instead I comforted her until she stopped crying and now she was asleep on sofa. I grabbed the blanket and walked back to where Tori was throwing it over her before sitting on the armchair. I knew if the thing that happened to Tori had happened to me, I would have gone to her. I couldn't go to Cat about it, like what Tori said earlier she wouldn't understand she was too innocent for that.

I sighed and closed my eyes drifting off to sleep telling myself I would deal with the Vega issue in the morning when I could think more clearly.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of uncontrollable sobbing, I opened my eyes to see Tori had curled herself into a tighter ball and had her face buried in her knees, probably to make it more quiet. But I still could hear it, I could hear how much pain she was in and it was killing me that I was still sitting here not doing anything about it. I got up and walked towards her, sitting down beside Tori's head. I looked down at her and ran a hand through her hair.

"Look Tori, it's hurts now but it'll get better" I said to her my voice softer then usual. I didn't want to tell that she'll be fine when I she might now, all I could tell her that the pain would become bearable. I kept my fingers running through her hair in my attempt to comfort her. I didn't want to tell her lies so I stopped saying anything.

Tori's sobbing soon stopped and she began to relax as she stretched herself out along the sofa.

"I'm sorry for waking you" She whispered to me her voice hoarse from all the crying. "I tried to stop crying but I couldn't"

"It's fine," I told her "Just try and go to back to sleep. I'm not going anywhere" She nodded slightly and closed her eyes.

After a few moments of silence Tori whispered "Jade could you erm sing to me please?"

I nodded thinking of the song my Mom used to sing to me when I was younger when I couldn't sleep properly, back when everything was good in this episode.

"Okay," I whispered. I closed my eyes and allowed my fingers to keep running through her hair and began to sing softly.

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You never know dear how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

I stopped singing and noticed Tori's even breathing. I yawned slightly and began to drift off to sleep ignoring the little jump in my heart when the girl whose head was still resting on my lap snuggled closer into me.

* * *

**Thats the end of Chapter 1, please review and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is a quick update, might as well write chapters for this seeing as it's the summer and I have made no plans to go out. So what better way to spend my time then by writing fanfiction.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning without the added pressure on my lap. I looked around the room searching for any sign of Tori, not seeing the girl who I spent most of the night comforting I got up and made my way into the kitchen. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and saw Tori sitting on the kitchen chair looking out of the window.

"You okay?" I asked her taking the chair beside her. She nodded eyes not leaving my window. "Do you want to talk?" She shook her head.

I sighed a little "Want some breakfast?" I asked her.

"No thanks" Tori said moving her eyes to my direction. "Thank you for last night"

"Don't mention," I shrugged "Seriously don't mention it to anyone, I can't have anyone at school thinking I've gone soft" I warned her and I noticed a glint in her eyes as I said this.

"Of course not, couldn't have that now could we" She said and I smirked. I noticed how she still looked the same as she did last night.

"Go take a shower, you look like shit" I told her "You can wear my clothes"

I could tell she was going to disagree with me so I just glared at her "This is not up for discussion, now go" Tori nodded and stood up giving me a mock salute before walking off into the bathroom and I couldn't help but watch her go.

* * *

After getting Tori out of her ruined clothes and into a pair of my old ones, I could tell she was more calmer then she was last night. At least she wasn't on the verge of another breakdown. I sat down beside her a cup of coffee in my hands and I watched as Tori clung to her cup with both hands tightly. I needed to ask what had happened to her, only so this theory in my head could be proven wrong.

"Tori, you have to tell me what happened" I said to her. She shut her eyes tightly and began shaking her head.

"I can't" She mumbled "It's too painful". I placed the cup I was holding down and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Tori you have to, I promise all the pain will go eventually" I said pulling her closer to me. She turned her head to look at me her brown eyes shining with tears.

"You called me Tori?" She asked the corner of her lips twitching upwards. This was the closest Tori had acted to her old self since last night and I'm taking it as a good sign.

I smirked slightly "I've been calling you Tori for awhile now"

"Well yesterday, I couldn't exactly form proper sentences for me ask you about" She said giving me a small smile. Great we're making progress. "Jade, do you promise all the pain will go away?"

"I promise Tori," I said "Now can you please tell me?"

A period of time went by before Tori nodded, resting her head head on my shoulder "I was stupid, I was coming home from Cat's house after working on our project that we have to do for school, Trina was supposed to give me a ride home but she called me saying she wouldn't make it. So I decided to walk home, I should've gone back to Cat's. God I wish I did now," Tori's voice was barely above a whisper "I was walking past an alleyway, when I felt a someone grab my arm. Then-then…"

I could feel Tori shaking as she came near the end of her little speech and I was knew she was going to start crying again. I rubbed her arm and rested my head on top of hers. "It's fine, you don't have to say anymore" I said knowing exactly what happened next. I felt my stomach churn I was wrong. It actually happened, someone had actually raped Tori. My sadness had soon become replaced with a blinding rage. I had to find the fucker who did this, I had to make him pay before he did it again. To Tori or any other girl.

I clenched my fist that wasn't holding Tori, I had to calm down for Tori's sake. Right now she needs me, she needs me to hold her and tell everything will be okay. I kept holding while she cried on my shoulder, my mind creating new ways of me torturing the creep when I get my hands on him.

"Who did it?" I suddenly asked, my anger for him getting the better of me that I had to ask even though I didn't plan to.

"Jade," Tori said removing her head from my shoulder and facing me "Don't"

"Who. Did. It?" I said more forcefully then the last time, I have to control my anger better.

"I don't know okay," Tori cried "I don't know who he was, I never saw his face" Tori wiped away her tears and stood up. "C'mon lets do something"

I looked at her confused, what did she mean do something? "What are you going on about Vega?" I asked her standing up also. I saw something flash in her eyes as I called her Vega again and I didn't know whether it was a good thing or bad.

"I want to do something else then cry Jade, I've done enough crying for one night" Tori told me nodding in determination.

"Okay," I said still slightly confused about the whole situation "We can go to the police-"

"No," Tori said interrupting me "I don't want to go to the police, I'm fine" I looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"You are not fine Vega," I told her folding my arms over my chest "If you was fine you wouldn't of been crying the way you did, if you were fine you wouldn't have come to fucking me for comfort"

"Jade, just trust me I'm fine" She said. I knew she was in denial about the whole thing that had happened to her, that she was lying to me and herself about how she's 'fine'.

I shook my head "You were fucking raped Tori. How can you be fine about that?" I yelled at her my anger of what she was saying had won out, making me lash out Tori. She flinched and folded her arms around herself in attempt to hug herself.

"Don't say it please" She whispered I could hear the pain evident in her voice and I knew what she was doing. She was trying to forget, forget about what had happened to her. I wanted to tell her that it wouldn't work, that the amount of pain she's in now would only grow if she didn't do anything about it.

But as I went to say something the words got caught in my throat, instead I nodded not happy with how she was dealing with the situation.

"Want to watch a film?" I suggested going along with her idea to forgetting about it. Tori look at me, thanking me with her eyes.

"Yeah," She smiled slightly "Nothing too scary though"

"My house, my rules Vega" I said grabbing The Scissoring to watch. I knew I couldn't argue with Tori and how she wanted to deal with the situation, nor could I tell her what to do seeing as we weren't exactly friends. I was just the better option for Tori to go to, just like she is for me when I used to go to with me wanting to get Beck back. That was our relationship, and that is all it will ever be.

* * *

**Thank you guys for commenting on my last chapter and every follow and favourite. So here is chapter 2 hope you guys enjoy. Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3 enjoy **

* * *

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get Tori to open up anymore about what happened. She just kept denying it, and everytime she knew I was going to say something about it she kept changing the subject. Over the weekend with have watched the Scissoring, the Scissoring special edition, my entire collection of horror movies, just so we couldn't talk. And it was annoying as hell. There wasn't a lot of moments where I would actually want to talk to Vega about herself, but of course that wasn't precious Vega wanted.

Now it was sunday night and me and Tori were in my car back to her house. I was fully prepared for a heated argument with the half latina about me dropping her home but she didn't say anything on the matter. I wanted to speak on what she was going to do next, whether she was going to tell her Mom or Trina. I stopped the car outside her house after a silent drive.

"Vega, what are you going to do next?" I asked her turning to face her, she kept staring straight ahead.

"I don't know what you mean" She said fiddling with the bottom of the shirt I let her borrow. These were the types of answers I got whenever I decided to speak my thought, and I had become very frustrated with what she was telling me.

"Cut the chiz Vega, I've allowed you to have your weekend of peace after Friday night. We've watched a fuck load of movies all so you don't have to talk about," I said showing the girl how annoyed I am " But guess what, you're not leaving this car until you tell me something"

I stopped my mini rant to look at Tori, she had her eyes closed and her head was leant on the window. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way" I warned her.

She sighed softly and looked towards me, her brown eyes looking into mine "I want to forget. I want to go on pretending that nothing happened, that I wasn't-" She stopped herself mid way and clenched her eyes shut, I reached over and took a hold of hand squeezing it gently. A small smile graced her lips as she continued "If I tell anyone else, they'll treat me differently, like I'm some fragile doll that always needs to be taken care of. I don't want that. That's why it was so easy telling you, because I knew you wouldn't do that"

She squeezed my hand back "Are you sure that's what you want?" I asked trying to ignore the feeling what happened when she squeezed my hand back.

"Yes Jade I'm sure"

"Fine then, I'll go along with it. But it doesn't mean I like it though. But if you're going to do this, I'm setting some rules," I said to which Tori nodded to allow me to continue. "You never travel on your own, you get me or Trina or anyone to take you. If you do then you have to be constantly texting someone okay?"

"Okay Jade, I will never travel on my own. Anymore?" She asked as she toyed with my fingers that was still placed comfortable in her own hands.

"Never tell them what I did for you the first night, stays between me and it?"

"Got it, it will stay as our little secret" Tori said as she winked at me before getting out the car. I couldn't help but smile as she had her back to me, I watched as she walked through her front door giving me a small wave before closing it. I sighed heavily and leant my head back, this was not the conversation I had in mind. I turned the engine and drove home, it had been a tiring weekend and all I wanted to do was sleep most of the night away.

I walked through my front door into my home, now that Tori was gone the house seemed empty which was weird seeing as that was all I was use to. But it was nice to have some company, when I was dating Beck we hardly ever spent time in my home, it was always at his trailer. I just didn't like the idea of Beck seeing this part of me, maybe thats why our relationship was always in arguments.

I walked up to my room, which was the only room in the house that made me feel comfortable and that's saying something seeing as my room was decorated with my collection of scissors. I undressed and laid down closing my eyes. God I was exhausted but no matter how hard I tried to fall asleep I couldn't. Stupid Tori Vega was stuck in my head. I groaned in frustration as I desperately tried to get the girl away from my thoughts.

* * *

I put my books in my locker and closed it. It was lunch time now and I had yet to see Vega. I usually wouldn't care whether or not she was in school, but after recent events I had to know if she was somewhat okay. I looked towards her locker where she was there putting her things into her bag. She looked okay, maybe she really is forgetting about the whole incident. I pulled out my phone to check the Slap page when a pair of voices had caught my attention.

I averted my gaze away from my phone and back to Tori. I saw a guy who leant against the locker next to Tori's leaning in closer to her, I felt my insides twist and I thrust my hand into my bag and clenched them around my scissors that I carry around. I watched as Tori's face became filled with panic and terror, that I had the urge to go over there and protect her. Which is exactly what I ended up doing.

I stormed over there and placed myself right by Tor's side, a glare directed at the boy. I felt Tori relax as she noticed who was the person who had stood next to her, and edged her way closer to me.

"Do you mind, we were having a conversation" The boy spat narrowing his eye at me, was this guy stupid or new?

"Well now you're not and I suggest you leave and don't come near me or Vega again. If you do I won't be afraid to cut a very small body part off with my scissors" I threatened him my voice dangerously low and just to be sure he knew I was serious I brought the scissors from my bag and waved them dangerously close to his face. He took a step back, his eyes going slightly wide with fear before turning around and walking away a little quicker then usual.

"Thank you" Tori whispered. I turned to look at her and saw the panic erased from her features.

"We need to talk" I told her and grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the janitors closet. I shut the door behind us and stood in front of it, stopping her from escaping. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Tori said

"You didn't look fine just then" I said to her. Tori groaned and leant against the wall behind her.

"I thought I would be, when I was with you over the weekend I was fine. I barely thought about it, it was just in the back of my mind and I didn't focus on it. But earlier when he was near me, I just had the memories in my head and I didn't know what to do" Tori said as tears started to flow down her face. I reached over and wrapped my arms around her pulling her into a hug. I seem to be having physical contact a lot with Tori. The weird thing is I seem to like it.

"I'm going to kill that prick" I growled my hatred for the boy who I didn't even know the name of just kept growing as I heard what Tori said. For all she knew he could be the guy who raped her which seemed like a perfect reason for me to kill him.

"No, don't do that just stay here," Tori whispered "Please?" I sighed but nodded none the less.

"Alright, but you get to make one rule to help you" I said pulling away from the embrace but not enough so our arms were still wrapped around each other.

"Really? I get to make a rule?" Tori said grinning at me.

"Yes, now hurry up before I change my mind. I'm hungry" I said.

"Alright," She grinned wider "The rule is that you have to spend a lot of time with me, as friends"

"Really, do we have to be friends?" I asked watching as her grin faltered a little, "Fine I guess we're friends" I said not really minding the idea of the two of us being friends. The only one I ever really had was Cat.

"Yay, now come on you said you was hungry" Tori said removing herself from me and walked out of the janitors closet with me following close behind her already missing the hug that we just had.

After getting our lunches we headed towards the usual table where the rest of the gang was, I felt Tori tense up slightly as we got closer but she kept walking me none the less. I sat down leaving enough room for Tori to sit next to me.

I tuned in to the conversation that was going, which was mainly Cat going on about something that her brother did. I shook my head slightly and bit into my burrito that I got. I glanced towards Tori and noticed her not eating, her sandwich wasn't even touched. She didn't eat a lot during the weekend either, I narrowed my eyes catching on to what she was doing.

"Vega eat" I told her my voice low enough so only she could hear me.

"I'm not hungry though" She whispered back, I would've believed her if it wasn't for her eyes giving away the truth.

"You're not pulling this shit, now eat" I told her and she looked down. I kept watching her before she picked up her sandwich and began taking small bites. I nodded slightly in satisfaction and went back to eating my own food, I looked up at the table and saw Cat staring at me a confused look on her face. I shook my head slightly as if telling her not to ask. She nodded her head in understanding and went back to talking about a pigeon that she saw earlier.

I smirked slightly and watched Tori out of the corner of my eyes, as she was listening to Cat's story, talking when necessary. To the others it may seem like nothings wrong, but I could see it. Her eyes were different. They usually held some sort of spark, but now they were dead and all they showed were pain and fear. And it hurt me to see her like this.

Don't worry Tori, I'm going to get you back to your old ways. I'm going to get that spark back. I promise.

* * *

And there was Chapter 3, hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's a lot longer then my others and it a lot more has gone on. Thank you to those who reviewed on the last chapter and to people who favorited and followed. Review please :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been awhile since my last update, I've been on holiday and then I haven't had the chance to actually upload anything. But anyways I'm here now with another chapter.**

* * *

It had been almost a whole week since, Tori showed up on my door and we have been spending all our free time together due to the rule Tori had enforced. I stood by my locker putting my books away before I headed to Sikowitz's class, I kept a close eye on Tori who was busy at her locker. 7

Ever since Monday she had been doing a lot of better of hiding her emotions, she can hang around Beck and Andre and Robbie without me and doesn't look as if she would be in the middle of a panic attack. But I still make sure she's in the corner of my vision just in case she needs me.

Who knew the Jade West would be caring for Tori Vega, I don't even hide it anymore. Whenever a guy goes near her, I am automatically by her side threatening them. The other guys tend to give me weird looks when that happens, but I don't even care. All I seem to care about is whether Tori is getting any better or not. And hopefully she is.

"Hey Jadey" A high pitched voice said next to me and I immediately recognized it as Cats.

"I told you not to call me that," I said annoyed by the fact the small red head still calls me Jadey after all those years we have known each other.

"Yeah well, you also told me that you and Tori would never be friends bit would you look at that" She said a wide grin appearing on her face.

"That's different"

"How?" Cat asked twirling a strand of hair around her fingers.

"It just is" I snapped irritated by Cat's constant questions. I watched as the childlike girl take a step back and tears spring to her eyes. I instantly regretted my decision, it's been a while since I yelled at Cat and she really didn't deserve it this time.

"I'm sorry Cat, I didn't mean to snap at you like that" I apologized and the grin broke onto Cat's face once again. I swear Cat was the only person I had ever apologized to and actually meant it.

"It's KK, you coming to class?" She asked me and I looked up to see if Tori was still there, I frowned slightly when she wasn't by her locker. She must have gone to class. I nodded and followed Cat towards Sikowitz's class. I walked in and spotter the seat next to Tori's empty, I smirked slightly and sat down next to her. She looked over at me and smiled and I couldn't help but smile back at her a little.

"Now class," Sikowitz voice rung out from the front of the room making my eyes focus onto him. My crazy teacher stood there barefoot ringing his hands together "Alphabet improv time, Cat, Tori up here now"

I was about to protest when I felt someone squeeze my leg, my breath got caught in my throat as felt I watched Tori get up and walk to where Sikowitz was standing. I folded my eyes over my chest and frowned.

"Something bad had happened to Tori and Cat you are trying to talk to her about it, now go" Sikowitz said and I felt my temper increase as I heard about the scene they had to put on, I could sense Tori's discomfort and it took all of my willpower to not stand up and demand that they change the scene but I knew Tori wouldn't like that.

"Are you sure you're okay" Cat asked concerned

"Because it happened doesn't mean I'm not okay"

"C'mon you can talk to me about it"

"Don't make me go through it again" Tori whispered and I knew she wasn't acting, my fist tightened and I counted to ten in my head.

"Even though you're hurting, doesn't mean you can't tell anyone" Cat said putting a hand on Tori's shoulder

"Forget about it"

"Gonna have to tell me sooner or later" Cat pouted a little. I knew that Tori was really trying to hold it all together.

"How about you just leave me alone okay? It hurts and I don't want to tell you, so just leave me alone" Tori said her voice breaking halfway through the sentence and tears streamed down her face as she ran out of the classroom. Cat looked as if she was on the verge of a breakdown as well probably thinking she was the reason why Tori just ran out.

I stood up as well and ran after the half latina, I would have to focus on cheering Cat up later. I saw the janitors door closed and I ran towards slipping inside. Tori sat on the floor her knees pulled into her chest and she had wrapped her arms around herself.

I sat down beside her wrapping my arm around her shoulders. She leant her head on my shoulder and relaxed her body.

"You didn't have to come after me" Tori said her voice quiet as she wiped away her tears that stained her cheeks.

"Yes I did" I said resting my head on top of hers.

"Thank you" She said and I couldn't help but smile. "Everyone's going to be asking me questions now aren't they?"

"I won't let them, and you don't have to answer to anything you don't want to" I said tracing small patterns on her shoulders.

"What about Cat? Is she okay? I kinda screamed at her in there"

"Cat will be fine, no doubt she'll apologize to you" I mentioned and she lifted her head up to look at me.

"She shouldn't have to she didn't do anything wrong" Tori said and I stared at her "Maybe I should tell Cat about it, she'll understand it right?"

"Yeah she will" I moved my eyes away from her face after I realized I had been staring for far too long. "Do you want to go back to class?" She shook her head and went back to resting her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around me as she leant into me.

"Let's just stay here, please?" She looked up at me and pouted a little and I couldn't help but nod along.

"Fine, but I won't like it" I frowned.

"Yeah you do" Tori smiled. I couldn't but agree with her. I really did like having my arms around her.

"Shut up" I mumbled as I could hear Tori's laugh fill my ear and I definitely wanted to hear it again.

* * *

**So there's chapter 4, I know Jade is a little OOC but it's like that when she's only around Tori. So please review and I will see you in the next chapter :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey so Chapter 5 here, and thank you to all that has reviewed to my story so far. I know Jade is a bit OOC in the last couple of chapters in regards to Tori but it's her way of comforting Tori. **

**I also realized that I have been forgetting to put a disclaimer soo**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Victorious or any of the characters**

I don't know how long me and Tori stayed in that position in the janitors closet, our arms wrapped around each other. Usually I would've pushed the brunette away from long ago. I wasn't a very touchy feely kind of person. I would only allow hugs from Cat every now and then again depending on what mood I was in. When I was dating Beck I suppose I did allow a little bit more physical contact then I would've like, but even then we wasn't cuddling the way me and Vega were now. And the odd moments that we did cuddle it felt like nothing like this.

With Beck it wasn't comfortable, he was to hard with his muscles getting the way of me being actually comfy. But with Tori it was like we just fit together. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. It was just nice.

"Schools probably finished by now want to head out?" I spoke my voice filling the silence that once occupied the room.

"Do you want to come round mine, it's just that my parents and Trina are out most of the weekend and I don't want to be alone" She said burying her head further into my neck.

"Yeah sure" I agreed, feeling a loss of warmth when Tori removed herself from my side.

She turned her head to me and smiled before standing up "I need to grab my bag from Sikowitz's room then I'll meet you by your car"

I stood up as well moving towards the door and opening it for her "Don't matter I'll get yours," She smiled shyly as she walked through the door and I walked through after her. I smirked and looked at her face noticing her mascara had ran down her face and her eyes were red from crying. Strangely enough the only word I could describe her was at this moment in time, is absolutely beautiful. "Go clean up your face Vega, you look worse then Trina" I commented before walking in the direction of Sikowitz's classroom.

I'm trying to understand while I was willingly agreeing to spending time with Tori. A part of me was doing it for Tori, trying to help her get better because I knew she needed me. She needed me to not treat her like a victim, but to to treat her like Tori. But another part of me enjoys spending time with the half-latina. I sighed and continued walking towards the classroom noticing the school was deserted now, with just the occasional person walking towards the car park. How long did me and Tori stay in the janitors closet?

"What are you still doing here Jade?" A voice said beside me and I looked up immediately recognizing the voice, I saw my ex-boyfriend Beck lean casually against the door to Sikowitz's room. His arms folded across his chest and two bags hanging off his hand.

"Could ask you the same thing Beckett" I snapped becoming irritated by his presence already.

"Well when Tori ran out of class and you seemed to follow her, I thought you would like your bag seeing as neither of you returned to class" He raises an eyebrow at me and I narrowed my eyes at him. I held out my hand silently and he passed me my bag but kept a tight grip on Tori's.

"Have you seen Tori? Because I want to give her bag back to her" Beck said and I felt something weird pass through me, but I just felt so angry towards the fluffy haired boy that I wanted to cut him with my scissors and I don't know why.

"Just give me the bag and I'll do it" I snapped

"Why?" He said and I clenched my hands into a fist and refrained myself from hitting him. "What game are you playing at Jade?"

"None of your fuckng buisness Beckett" I growled reaching forward towards Tori's bag and snatched it off him. I turned on my heel and stormed away ignoring the sound of Beck's footsteps following me.

"Whatever you're doing Jade stop, Tori doesn't deserve whatever you're going to do to her" I heard him say. I clenched my jaw and tried to control the anger that was slowly bubbling to the surface.

"Why don't you just shut up and leave me alone Beck" I yelled pushing the doors open and letting them slam behind me. I looked over to my car and saw Tori standing by my car her hands wrapped around herself, nervously looking around. All the anger left my body as I looked at the brunnette. I walked towards her and held out her bag.

"Here you go Vega" I spoke up, Tori visibly relaxed after noticing it was me and the small flash of fear that was there had vanished.

"Thank you very much Jade" She smiled at me and grabbed the bag off me.

I got into the car and watched as Tori got into the seat beside me "Ready to go?" I asked and she nodded. I pulled out of the school car park and drove in comfortable silence till it was interrupted by the awful sound of a new pop song that was playing on the radio. I turned my head to look at the girl beside me, singing along to the lyrics.

"No" I said turning it off for it to only be turned back on. "Vega turn it off"

"No"

"No?" I said seeing the grin spread on her face get wider, that I didn't have the heart to turn it off again. So I continued to drive listening the music, that definitely shouldn't be music in my opinion, and Tori's voice singing along in tune. I really wished that the whole of me hated the drive, but unfortunately that wasn't the case.

I turned into Tori's driveway seeing no cars parked there, "Where's the rest of the Vega household?" I asked stopping the car and getting out. Tori did the same and shrugged.

"They are barely in now a days" She said simply before unlocking her front door and walked inside house. I followed in after noticing the way she said it, it must have been like that for a while.

"Want to watch a film?" I spoke up, after seeing a sadness in float around inside her brown eyes again. She smiled at me and nodded.

"But I get to pick" She grinned before running over to her movie selection while I sat down on the sofa pulling out my phone. Two texts off Beck, and one from Cat. I ignored the both of them and put my phone away after feeling Tori sit down beside me.

"So what are we watching?" I asked hoping it wasn't some stupid romantic films.

"The vow" She said before putting her attention on the film. I groaned and rested my head on the back of the sofa, I had heard of this before. No deaths or violent murder scene. When I have to watch films with Beck, it was always me who chose the film, it was mostly a horror film I had watched a hundred times before and Beck was only there hoping for a make out session half way through it. The only person I had watch films is with Cat who always puts on a disney film, which I don't mind but if anyone asks I will deny that fact and cut them with my scissors. But now I'm stuck watching a film with Tori snuggling into my side, and I strangely don't mind.

She rested her head on my shoulders, and I gently placed my head on top of hers. I closed my eyes allowing myself to be warm and happy. Constant knocking interrupted the film and I was thankful for whoever it was, this film was honestly starting to get worse and worse.

Tori sighed and got up and I immediately missed the warmth that went with her.

"Cat?" Tori said opening the door wider to reveal Cat, who looked as if she had been crying and I knew why. I felt a little bad, Cat had been my best friend for a long time now, and I would usually comfort her if she was crying. But now I just had my focus on making Tori smile again.

"I'm really sorry," Cat said flinging herself around Tori wrapping her small arms around the brunette's waist. "I didn't mean to make you sad Tori, I'm really really sorry" Cat said as more tears fell down her cheeks. Tori tensed up when she felt Cat touch her, but relaxed once she realized it was just Cat.

"It's okay Cat, it wasn't your fault" Tori said softly wrapping her own arms around Cat's tiny frame.I tried to ignore the same feeling I had felt earlier while talking with Beck, but it wasn't working. The longer the two hugged the stronger it get.

I coughed loudly to gain their attention, and folded my arms over my chest as they both released each other. Tori looked over at me and smiled slightly, while Cat just rushed over to me and hugged me.

"Jadey" She grinned hugging me tighter, for such a small girl she was insanely strong.

"One," I started my countdown wanting out of this hug as quickly as possible. "Two," She squealed and let me go, and I could feel the small glare that Tori was giving me. It almost made me feel bad about what I was doing.

"Hey Cat, we're finishing off the vow, want to watch it with us?" Tori asked the small red head and I narrowed my eyes at her. Why would she ask Cat to join? It was fine just the two of us wasn't it? Either Tori decided to ignore the glare I was giving her. Cat nodded happily and sat down in the centre of the sofa forcing me and Tori to sit either side of her. I sighed the only thing that made me stay was the fact that I enjoyed Tori next to me, strange as it was.

I pulled out my phone, seeing a message from Tori. I opened up it up and read

**Vega-** I want to tell Cat

I frowned and texted her back.

**Jade- **Why?

It wasn't a few seconds before I got a reply

**Vega-** Because I trust her

I sighed noticing that she was looking over at me and I gave her a slight nod. She gave me a small smile and I stood up

"I'm going to the bathroom" I said before walking off not looking back at Tori's pleading face, if she wants to tell Cat she can do it without me being there to hold her hand. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I don't understand why I'm feeling like this, before I had wanted Tori to tell people. Now that she had finally decided to tell Cat, I feel as if she wouldn't need me any more, that she would have someone else to comfort her. It should be something I wanted, but it wasn't.

It had only been a week but I've already become addicted to the half latina. I enjoyed her touch, her company. I liked the way she smiled at me whenever she saw me, and that she was relaxed when she was close to me. I liked how she tried so hard to be strong, even though she might be dying on the inside. I like how she trust me enough to fix her.

Truth to be told I was fucked.

**So here is a lengthy chapter for you all and I know it's been a while since my last update, and the only excuse I have is that school started up again and I'm already sick of it. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter, in this chapter Jade begins to feel things that she can't explain and Cat becomes involved. So review please and I will get the next one out for you as soon as I can. Thank you all till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

I was in the bathroom for a good ten minutes till I decided to go downstairs, believing that it was enough time for Tori to tell Cat. I stood there silently at the bottom of the stairs just watching the two other girls on the sofa. Cat had her arms wrapped tightly around Tori and had her head rested on top of Tori's, whose face was pressed into the redheads neck. Cat's hand stroked the others hair, as tears silently streamed down her face. For some reason I felt as if I was intruding on something private, that I should just leave them be, but I couldn't move. I stayed where I was listening in on the conversation.

"It's okay Tori, it's okay" Cat said softly but loud enough for me to hear her. "Does Jade know?"

Tori moved her head away from Cat and wiped away the tears that lingered on her cheeks. "Yeah she does, I went to her house when it happened"

Cat nodded and understanding look in her eyes "Does anyone else know?" Tori hesitated and I knew she wasn't going to answer honestly, so it was that moment that I chose to make my presence known.

"No she hasn't and nor does she want to" I said walking towards them and sitting on the unoccupied sofa. Tori looked at me smiling slightly and I smiled back a little. I looked towards Cat and saw her raise an eyebrow at me, which I ignored I would deal with her later. "So let's watch a film other then the vow" I commented seeing the thankful glance that Tori gave me.

"Let's watch a disney film" Cat squealed before running to the DVD case. I got up and sat in the seat Cat was just sitting in and took Tori's hand in my own, my thumb brushing the back of her hand. "You okay Vega?" I whispered to her.

She smiled slightly "Yeah I am" She said but I knew she was lying to me. I would say Tori is a pretty good actor, not as good as me but still good, and she wasn't a bad liar, but her eyes were a dead give away. I could see how scared she was, how much pain she was in. Everything she was feeling was shown in her brown eyes. And she knew, I knew she was lying. I sighed and squeezed her hand just as Cat had came back waving a DVD case in my face.

"Beauty and the Beast?" I asked raising an eyebrow, looking at Cat's face that held a grin that split the side of her face.

"Don't complain Jadey, you love this film" She grinned and a slight blush tinged my cheeks.

"You do?" Tori asked me a grin appearing on her face and it brightened up her own face making me want to see it again.

"Shut up and put it in" I said leaning back and folded my arms over my chest, ignoring the warm feeling growing inside of me as Tori curled up against me. We sat there in silence the only sound was the film and Cat singing along to the songs. Tori didn't say a word but I felt her breathing steadied as the film went on, till I realized she had fallen asleep.

"Cat do you want me to take you home?" I asked trying hard not to wake up the sleeping girl beside me.

She looked away from the film to me and watched Tori for a moment before nodding. "Will be she okay?" Cat asked her voice now more serious then her usual child like tone.

"She'll be fine" I said carefully removing myself from the half latina and made sure she was lying down comfortably. "C'mon let's get you home" Me and Cat walked towards my car, and there was still no cars in the driveway. Strange, I was at Tori's for at least a couple of hours and no one had shown up. I shook my head slightly and opened my car.

"Cat are you okay about all of this?" I asked her wanting to make sure that she wouldn't freak out about the whole ordeal, I couldn't deal with making sure Tori get's better and trying to protect Cat.

"Of course why wouldn't I be" Cat said and I nodded understanding and started to drive away from Toris house. It was a couple of minutes of silent driving until Cat spoke up.

"What Tori's doing isn't healthy" She said the same tone she had before hand. It surprises me every time I hear it, seeing as I'm so used to hearing her childlike puts on a naive and innocent act, that even I am surprised when she reveals what she is truly like. You forget that she's very mature for her age. When Cat and I were younger she acted much older for her parents due to the condition her brother was in, that she too didn't want to be a hassle.

"I know Cat, but I can't force her to do any differently"

"This isn't fair, Tori doesn't deserve this" Cat commented and I had to agree with her. Tori, sweet and cheerful Tori, who barely had any bad bones in her body, is one of the few people who doesn't deserve to be broken and scared to leave her own house. She doesn't deserve to be treated like absolute shit. Cat's right, Tori Vega definitely didn't deserve any of this.

"Does she know who it is?" Cat asked turning to face me, I kept my eyes locked on the road in front of me my hands tightening on the grip of the steering wheel. All of my hatred for that one man, rise to the surface and I had to grit my teeth to make sure I didn't end up yelling at the red head beside me.

"No she doesn't" I seethed between my teeth.

"So what do we do?"

"We make sure she doesn't get hurt ever again" I said pulling in front of Cat's house and turning my body to face her. Cat nodded silently and reached over to hug me. I would only allow Cat to hug me at rare opportunities, this being one. I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her back. This hug felt different to the one I usually give Tori. With Tori my whole body was warming up and I needed more of it. I felt none of that with Cat.

"I'm scared for her Jade, what if Tori never get's better" She mumbled and I felt a cold chill spread through me, Tori has to get better, she has to.

"She will Cat" I said determined in that fact.

Cat moved away from me and moved to get out of the car but stopped halfway "Jade I know you okay, no matter what you're feeling Tori has to come first" She said before getting out my car and heading into her house after giving me a small wave. I sat there for a while frozen in my seat, thinking about what Cat just said. What did she mean by that? 'Tori has to come first' I know she has to come first, she's the only thing that matters right now.

I rubbed my face harshly, groaning into my hands. When did my life get so dramatic, I thought of my life before Tori knocked on my door in the middle of the night. It had been pretty lonely, with me being broken up with Beck, my Mom was never around always working and never saw my Dad anyways. So it's always been me alone in my house. I put my hands back on the wheel and drove back to my house, exhausted from everything that's been going on.

I pulled into my driveway when my phone rang. I groaned and pulled it out of my pocket looking at the screen. Vega. Why was Tori ringing me? Maybe it was just to see where I was after she woke up. I answered the phone and pressed it to my ear.

"Vega?"

Sobs could be heard from the other end of the phone, and my blood ran cold after hearing it. "Jade?" Tori's voice was small and filled with pain and tears.

"Tori what's wrong?"

"I did something bad Jade, I'm scared"

"I'm coming over, just stay there and don't move okay" I said panicking. I ended the call and started my car driving towards Tori's house. I couldn't think of anything except, be okay, be okay, please be okay.

I stopped my car in the still empty driveway and ran inside the house. "Tori" I said dread filling me as I ran up the stairs into Tori's bedroom finding it empty. I could hear crying coming from the bathroom. I walked towards the door and rested my hand on the wood, not able to open the door and see what's in the other side. I built up my courage after hearing more of Tori's crying, and opened the door.

**So another chapter done, I feel like things have been moving along like Cat for an example. So I'm kinda sorry about leaving it on a cliffhanger, but you know there will be upcoming jori fluff right now we have to get past the ansgty stuff. So rate please I will love you all for it. See you all in the next chapter :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey another chapter, thank you all for reviewing the last chapter. So here is chapter 7. **

**This chapter has mention on self harm, if any of you don't like reading about it or is sensitive about it. Feel free to skip till you see ****** for that's when the worst of it will be over. Thanks again and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Victorious sadly :(**

I opened the door my hand shaking. The bathroom was dark, and I could barely see anything there. At first look I wouldn't have guessed Tori was in here, but I could still hear her. Her crying must have gotten worse, as she began to choke on her sobs.

"Tori?" I said softly. I ran my hand along the wall in search of the light. The only sound I could hear was Tori's broken cries echo throughout the tiled room.

"Tori, please tell me you're okay" I begged, fear laced into my words. She had to be okay, she just had to be. I found the switch and flipped it. The light blinded me for a moment and I had to blink several times for my eyes to adjust to the sudden difference in light. When they finally adjusted, my whole body froze in the doorway of what was in front of me. Tori sat on the floor, her back pressed against the wall, her arms wrapped tightly around her knees that were brought up to her chest. There was a puddle of blood of red liquid, that I really hope isn't blood, beside her. I moved my eyes to the brunette's face and I saw tears run freely down her cheeks, her bottom lip trembling as she tried to control her sobs, as she brown eyes glanced over to me. The half latina's brown eyes were filled with emotion, pain, guilt, fear, relief. I knelt down beside her, placing my hands on top of her knees. I didn't say anything not trusting my voice to say anything, all I did was look at Tori as she looked at me. I didn't want to look anywhere else afraid by what I might see. I gently stroked away her tears with my thumb, and rested my hand on her cheeks. She flinched slightly at my touch.

"It's alright Tori, it's just me" I said quietly and she relaxed before more tears escaped her eyes.

"I'm sorry," She whispered shutting her eyes "I'm so sorry" She kept on repeating curling in on herself tighter.

"Tori, it's fine you have nothing to be sorry for" I assured her, my voice soft as I rested both hands on her shoulders in an attempt to calm the girl. "You can trust me, please tell me what's wrong" I grabbed both of Tori's hands squeezing them gently. I felt something wet against my palm, I looked down at our adjoined hands watching as Tori pulled away. Red stained my hands, blood. Tori's blood. I felt my insides twist just by staring at it. I don't know why I suddenly felt sick by the sight of it, I had watched so many horror films filled with blood and gore to be immune to this sort of stuff. And I knew I was, except now I felt the need to scrub my hands raw to get rid of it all. I glanced up at Tori who was watching me, her brown blurred by the unspilled tears.

Wordlessly she showed me her wrists, and I felt my breath get caught in my throat. Two cuts ran along the width of both her wrists. Blood was still flowing out of the open wound, and ran down onto the floor. She looked at me, opening and closing her mouth. I could tell she wanted to explain, but I knew she wouldn't be able to give me a reason without crying. So I stood and walked over to the sink, grabbing a flannel and began to run it under the water. I wanted to cry, and scream with anger. I wanted to curl up in my bed and not talk to anyone. But I couldn't. I had to stay strong for Tori. Because if I wasn't there for her, I dread to think what would happen.

I knelt back down next to her, flannel in hand and began to wipe away at the dried blood and to stop the flow. No words were passed between me and Tori as I cleaned her up. I didn't know what to say. What can you say to a person after this has happened? What do they want to hear? I could feel Tori's eyes staring at me, but I didn't dare meet her gaze afraid on what I might do.

I felt as if the only appropriate thing for me to ask was "Where's the first aid kit?" Thankfully my voice was a monotone, showing no emotion.

"In the cupboard, under the sink" She whispered, and I nodded standing up and grabbing the first aid kit and kneeling down in front of her again. Her arms stayed where I left them, and I grabbed the bandages and an antibiotic ointment tube. I placed the ointment gently on her cuts, not applying too much pressure to the wounds in fear of hurting her. I wrapped the bandage around them. Tori glanced down at what I had just done, a blank expression on her face.

"All better" I commented, holding her hands in mine and giving the back of them a small kiss.

"I really am sorry Jade" She whispered again and looked at me.

"C'mon let's go in your room. We'll talk more in there" I said standing up. She nodded and got up as well, flinging her arms around my neck hugging me. My arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer into me, as she buried her head in my neck. I rested my head on top of hers, and willed my mind to stop any of my thoughts. I can't be distracted or blinded by my thoughts or feelings. Right now is all about Tori. She pulled away from me, and led me into her room.

"Are you hungry?" She asked me and I shook my head till I realized that she wasn't facing me.

"No, are you?"

"Not really" She said before sitting down on the bed pulling me down next to her. I lent against the headrest and Tori cuddled into me. Wrapping an arm around her, she put her head against my shoulder.

"What's your favorite colour?" She asked breaking the silence. I looked at her wondering what she was doing.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting to know you" She said but I knew she was trying get away with me asking what had happened, alright Tori I'll let you have your moment of forgetting.

"Dark dark green, what's yours?"

"Orange, like the sky"

"The sky's blue Vega" I smirked slightly.

"Yes I know that, I meant the sunset orange. It's really calming" She smiled. "When's your birthday?"

I rolled my eyes but answered anyways "14th of November"

"That's really soon, like a week away. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Dunno it never really came up in discussion between the two of us" I said absent mindedly trailing my fingers on her shoulder.

"Well I'm going to get you something"

"You don't have to you know"

"I know but I want to" She said and by the tone of her voice I knew there was no point arguing with her. We sat there again in silence, my arm wrapped around Tori who had her head pressed against my shoulder, as she began to mess with the hem of my shirt.

"I had a nightmare" She said "I've had them before, but this one was the worst. It started off the same, him touching me doing that to me. Usually I woke up after that, but this time it continued. I could hear people, saying things to me. Then…then" She stopped talking as she removed herself from me wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

"I can do this when I'm with you Jade. But when I'm alone, I start to imagine things, hear things" She looked up at me, her brown eyes looking into mine. "Stay with me?" I nodded and wrapped my arms around her laying us both down on the bed. She cuddled into me resting her head on top of my chest, breathing a sigh of contempt.

"I'll never leave" I whispered in her ear, as the brunette began to fall asleep, her back pressed against my front. I knew I should fall asleep, but I couldn't, my thoughts were racing through my head. All of them screaming Tori, Tori, Tori. She told me what happened in her nightmare, well sort of. But I kind of put two and two together as of why she had cuts along her wrist. She woke up alone and terrified, no one there to comfort her or to calm her down. I don't really understand why someone would do this, but I don't want to ask her. But I won't let it happen again, I can't. If something happens to Tori, I don't know what will happen to me.

Tori Vega. Amazing, beautiful, strong Tori. Who can go through anything and still smile brightly. Tori Vega who has a fantastic voice, that I actually love to listen to. Probably the nicest person ever, and the fucker that did this deserves to die. A slow and painful death. Anger and hated surged through me, as my grip on Tori tightened, how dare someone hurt my Tori. How dare they inflict any sort of pain on her, especially this kind.

I buried my head into the back of her neck and smiled slightly, _my Tori. _I like how that sounds.

**So here is chapter 7, this one wasn't an easy chapter to write but I got there in the end and I'm actually pretty proud of how it came out. So Jade is finally showing some sort of different feelings to Tori and it will be a long process you know. They're not going to love each other after a few chapters. Especially with Tori being how she is. So thank you for everyone that reviewed the last chapter and review for this one and I'll see you guys in the next one. **


	8. Chapter 8

**So guys wasn't the last chapter happy (sarcasm there for all that don't know) anyways wanna say to all thank you for those who reviewed the last chapter and I want to say thank you to my beta reader for correcting those mistakes that I made. **

**Disclaimer- I still don't own Victorious**

A week, one whole week since that incident with Tori in the bathroom, and ever since then, I have constantly been secretly looking at Tori, making sure there aren't any other cuts there that she isn't telling me about. I've tried talking to her about telling someone other then me and Cat, but she won't budge, and I don't understand why. Someone like a doctor or her parents are better off helping her through this than me. For all I know, I could be doing something that's damaging her even more.

I tried talking to her about a couple of nights ago, about telling her parents, but this is how the conversation went:

_"Vega, why haven't you told your parents yet?" I asked her while we were lying on the sofa in her house, her head resting on my chest and my arm swung lazily across her waist._

_"What?" She asked, confused, moving her head slightly to look up at me. _

_"Your parents, Trina, you haven't told them yet. Why?" _

_I felt her shift uncomfortably in my arms. "I don't want to," She answered looking back at the TV. _

_"Why, though?"_

_"Because I have you," She says, and when she says that, my heart begins to beat a lot faster and it feels as if my stomach does back flips. _

Even when I'm thinking of what she said, I have the same feeling inside of me; she has me. She doesn't need anyone else but me. If I mess up, do or say something that will hurt her, Tori will break. And it will be all my fault. I would've broken Tori, and no one else will be able to fix her, because I have dug my way into her life, and I am permanently camped there. The half latina has opened up her heart and gave it to me. She trusts me. The only person who had trusted me is Cat.

I look at the over at the brunette sleeping beside me. She looks so peaceful that it brings a smile to my face. Throughout the week, I haven't left Tori's side. The only times that I have is when she has got to go to the bathroom or when she is in a different class to me. Other than that, I am by her side, because if I'm not, I panic. A thousand questions race through my mind; if I can't see her like, is she hurting, does she need me, is something bad happening to her? Then my mind drifts over to Tori in that alley way a little over a month ago, that man with his hands on her. His cruel laughter as he pins Tori against a wall, tears streaming down her face.

I growled low in my throat as I pushed it out of my mind, my grip on Tori tightening slightly. I willed myself to calm down. She's not there with him, she's here with me. Safe and sound. I sighed as I felt my anger simmer down. Tori always seems to calm me down. Even if she's asleep and not doing anything, just the steady rise and fall of her chest is enough for me. And the girl doesn't even know the effect she has on me. Maybe that's why I feel the need to protect her. To be with her. Because she's all I have.

I looked at the clock that was on Tori's bedside table and saw that the time was 3:18am. It was a Friday, so I wasn't that bothered about sleep, and I knew my thoughts were going to let me have any peace. But the thing that was bothering me was that I had heard no cars pull up into the driveway. No noise coming from downstairs. Nothing. In fact, now that I think about it, I have been here a week non stop, and I haven't even caught a glimpse of Tori's parents, or Trina for that matter. But I do recall Tori telling me about her sister going to a university for performing, only God knows how she got into that school, and doesn't come home that often. But shouldn't her parents be living here?

I look at Tori's face, and just watched her. The moonlight that shone through the gap in the curtains illuminated Tori's face, making her cheekbones stand out even more than usual, and her tan skin to glow. There were no lines on her face from frowning. There were no tear stains on her cheeks. There was no pain showing on any of her features. God, she looked beautiful. Absolutely fucking beautiful. A lock of brown hair fell in front of her face, and I moved it behind her ear, smiling slightly. I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and closed my eyes, moving closer to her.

I don't know what I would do without her. If I didn't see her everyday. If we didn't hold hands everyday. If we didn't talk to each other everyday. If she wasn't Tori. I think a part of me would die. I had put so much faith into a girl who's more broken than me. Years ago, I promised myself I would never trust anyone. I didn't even trust Beck all that much. I never told him a lot about my past. I always thought that if I did, he would break my heart. But with Tori, I want to tell her. I want her to know every detail about my life, because I trust her. I trust that she won't run away and leave me, breaking my heart in the process. Because it's Tori. Amazing, beautiful, sweet Tori. Just like it always does, my mind goes back to that man.

Fuck, I hate him. I hate him so much, and I don't know who he even is. All I know is that I want to find him and I want to kill him. I want him to feel pain, just like the pain he has inflicted on Tori and maybe many other girls. Blind rage clouded my vision and before I knew it, I was out of the bed, shoving my clothes on that I wore the day before. I checked my pocket to check that I had my scissors and my phone before walking out of Tori's room and then her house. This man deserves to die.

I got into my car and tried to think of where it could've happened. Tori was walking back from Cat's house but she must have also been nearer my house than Cat's, seeing as she came to me, instead. I started my car and drove towards my house. I was on autopilot, not thinking about the road or what I was doing. Just kill that man. I growled as I came to my house, seeing the time; 4:24. I got out and began pacing my driveway near the front of my house. I could feel the hatred and anger coursing through my veins, and I knew I had to calm down before something bad happened.

I thought about Tori. Tori sitting down on the opposite end of the sofa to me. Her glasses perched on her face as she read the book that was in her lap, biting her lip in that cute way every time something confused her.

I thought about Tori, cuddling into me on the sofa when we watched a horror movie, as she hid her face in my shoulder, or burying it into my neck. My arm wrapped tightly around her waist as I drew lazy patterns across her hip.

I thought about Tori sitting beside me in the Asphalt Cafe, her leg brushing against mine, sending tingles throughout my body. Her arm bumping against my body every time she went to eat. Usually I wouldn't mind, but it's Tori.

I thought about Tori straddling my waist, looking down at me. Her brown eyes glazed over as she leaned down and captured my lips in hers, kissing me. Wait a moment.. That never happened. I groaned into my hands.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Why the hell was I thinking about Tori kissing me? I felt heat rush through my body as I carried on thinking. No. Stop it, Jade, stop thinking about it. Does this mean that I actually feel something different for the half latina? Yeah, I like her company, I like holding her and talking to her. I like her. Wait. When did I come to that conclusion?

I like her.

I like Tori. Tori Vega, I like her. I groaned again. I can't, this isn't fair. Not fair on either of us. Tori doesn't need me liking her. She deserves a friend; someone who is going to help her heal. And I'm going to be that friend. Except all I can think about it kissing Tori for real, not just in my head.

I felt a searing pain in my right hand, and I looked down at it. My hand was curled into a fist, and blood was producing from my knuckles,and a bruise was forming. Fucking brilliant, I now had a fucked up hand and I fucking like Tori. Absolutely fucking brilliant.

**There we have it chapter 8, Jade has now finally realized her feelings for Tori and in result of it has punched a wall. Now this chapter was mainly about Jade and her thoughts not really a lot of dialogue I know the last couple of chapters have been very angsty but I promise the next chapter will be just plain fluff. Please review and I will see you all in the next chapter **


	9. Chapter 9

**I bring you Chapter nine, so in the last time Jade discovered that she had feelings for Tori. Wanna say thank you to my beta reader Five Pies To The Face, you're awesome for correcting my mistakes.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

My hand wasn't broken, thank god. I definitely wasn't in the mood to go the hospital. I drove back to Tori's house, not wanting her to worry about where I was. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I actually like Tori, even though it isn't hard not to. I mean, she is amazing. But I can't do anything with these feelings. I can't act on them. Like Cat said, 'Tori comes first' and it's true; she does. I had to be there for her as friend, not as the girl who has a massive crush on the brunette. I sighed, running my injured hand through my hair as I stopped my car in Tori's empty driveway. I frowned. I really had to talk to her about how her house always seems empty.

I shoved my hand in my pocket, hoping that Tori doesn't see it, and walked into her house. The house was quiet, and not the comforting kind either. I shut the door silently behind me, in case Tori was still asleep. I let my gaze wander across the living room, seeing the sofa that was still a mess from when Tori and I were lying on it yesterday, the empty glasses were still left on the coffee table and there was still a still half eaten bowl of popcorn left. I smiled, going back to the memory of last night.

_"I can't believe I'm watching this," I mumbled under my breath as Tori placed the Little Mermaid in the DVD player. She turned around and gave me a grin before sitting down beside me. _

_"Ssh," She said, picking up the DVD remote "A little kitty told me how the only films you will ever willingly watch that isn't a horror is a Disney." _

_I scowled and folded my arms over my chest, a frown on my lips. Trust Cat to tell Tori this. "And the Little Mermaid is my favorite Disney movie." Tori continued resting her head on my shoulder. _

_"I'm watching it with you, but it doesn't mean I have to like it," I grumbled, the familiar feeling of warmth and my stomach doing back flips appeared when Tori got close to me. _

_"Please? I'll know you'll love it," I heard the half Latina say, but I didn't answer as I set most of my focus on the film instead of the girl beside me. Halfway through the film, when the red headed mermaid became human, I felt something being placed in my lap. I looked down and saw Tori's head resting there, still staring at the TV. I smiled a little and moved my eyes back to the film. My hand went into her hair, running my fingers through her brown hair, concentrating on how nice it felt around my fingers. _

_"This is my favorite part," I heard Tori whisper and I forced my eyes to go back to the screen, the red headed mermaid had just turned back into a mermaid. I could guess the end of this movie and I would be right. _

_"This is so predictable," I said, not realizing I had begun to gently massage her scalp. "She's going to marry that prince and Ursula, the only good character, is going to die." _

_"Does it matter? Ariel gets her happy ever after with her prince." _

_"A prince that she hasn't properly spoken to, but declared she was in love with him by just looking at him," I scoffed, looking down at Tori, who was gazing back up at me, her browns clouded by something I couldn't recognize. _

_"But she learns to truly love him when they spend time together." _

_"But still, it's stupid," I grumbled _

_"Just watch the rest of the film, Jade," Tori said, turning her attention back to the film, and all my focus went to the half Latina. _

I walked further into the house, my eyes finding their way to the kitchen and Tori was there. She had her back to me and had earphones in, so she didn't know I was here. I was going to announce myself but the words got caught in my throat. She was still dressed in pajamas, bottoms and a vest top. But she was moving her hips to the beat of whatever song she was listening to and I couldn't move. I just stared, I knew I shouldn't, but I couldn't help it. I was just mesmerized by the way she could move. I felt my throat go dry and I had to stop Tori from doing what she was doing before I did something I really don't need to be doing. I stepped forward, not allowing my eyes to drop any further then the back of her head.

I reached and tugged out one of her earphones and said loudly, "I see you're awake then." I smirked, seeing the surprise on her face, she tensed up but after seeing it was me she relaxed smiling at me.

"I see you are as well." She paused her music and took out her remaining earphones. "Where did you go?" She asked, pouring coffee into two cups.

"Just went for a drive" I shrugged "Blac-"

"Black, two sugars." Tori smiled holding the coffee out to me. I smiled back.

"You are amazing." I grinned, taking my right hand out of my pocket to grab my cup, completely forgetting about the injury that was there.

A gasp escaped Tori's lips as she stared at my hand. I looked down, confused, before remembering. I cursed silently and stuffed it back into my pocket. She placed the cup down and held out a hand for my hand.

"Jade.. Let me look," She said, and by one look on her face I knew she was in no mood to argue. I kept my eyes down on the floor, not being able to look her in the face as I pulled my hand out of my pocket. Tori held her breath as I felt her gently grab my hand, but I winced at the contact anyways.

"What happened?" She asked me, her voice just above a whisper as her fingers gently touched the bruise that formed there.

"I punched a wall," I answered, knowing there was no point in lying.

"Why?"

"I got angry," I said and I lifted my gaze to see Tori's eyes. There was so much care and worry in her eyes that I felt my heart fill with guilt for not telling the whole reason. "I was thinking about the fucker who did it, I got so angry I wanted to kill him. I wanted him to pay. So I got in my car and drove. I ended up in my house when I finally realized what I was doing. Then I felt so much hate for that asshole that I punched a wall."

I couldn't tell her the whole reason as of to why my hand was the way it is. Me telling her that I liked her would not be beneficial and would just mess everything up. Tori didn't say anything for a while, just walked to the freezer to get a bag of ice.

"Sit," She told me, walking back to me, and I obeyed, sitting on the edge of the sofa. She sat down beside me and grabbed wrist and gently placed the bag of ice on top of the bruise. I hissed, but kept my hand there.

We sat like that for a while before Tori spoke up. "What you did was really stupid. Punching a wall, driving blindly in the middle of the night searching for someone you don't even know," She sighed heavily and kept her eyes fixed on my hand. "If something were to happen to you, Jade, I don't know what would happen."

"Tori," I said, softly removing my hand form the ice and moved it under her chin, lifting her head up to look at me. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay right beside you and you are going to be healed. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I trust you," She said, and I swear this was the perfect moment for me to kiss her, all I had to do was lean in and kiss them. Instead I moved my head away, shocked by how close our faces were.

"Are you singing for the Full Moon Jam?" I asked as Tori focused her attention back on my hand.

"No, not this time," she said, and I couldn't deny the disappointment I was feeling. "Are you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I am, but I can't tell you; it's a surprise." I smirked as I saw her begin to pout. "Stop pouting Vega, I'm not going to tell you. You will have to wait and see." I wanted it to be a surprise, I had spent hours searching for the right song to sing and I had found the perfect one.

"Fine," She huffed. A few moments passed by before the silence was interrupted by the brunette. "Oh, I forgot." She flung her arms around me crushing me in a hug. "Happy Birthday, Jade," She whispered in my ear, and it sent a shiver through my body. I squeezed her slightly before she moved away.

"I got you something," She said, jumping up and walking into the kitchen.

"You didn't have to-" I said before Tori cut me off.

"Oh, shush, grumpy pants." The half Latina grinned, sitting beside me and handed me a small box. I took it hesitantly. The last time I got a present on my birthday was when I was eleven, after that I got nothing. When I was dating Beck I told him to never get me anything on my birthday or Christmas, all he did was pay when we went on dates and such. That was it. But now Tori had actually got me something, on my birthday.

"Well, open it then," She said and I could hear how impatient she is, so I took off the wrapping to reveal a small jewelry box. I opened the box to reveal a black leather bracelet with a silver scissor pendant attached to it. It was beautiful and so me. I was speechless, no one had ever gotten me a gift this nice or thoughtful before.

"Do you like it?" She asked nervously wringing her hands together. I looked at the half Latina, and smiled.

"It's perfect," I said softly "Thank you, Tori."

"You're welcome," She said softly "You deserve it."

**Another chapter done. So next chapter is the Full Moon Jam, and more of Jade's feelings will be revealed. So I don't know whether to switch the POV from Jade's to Tori's every now and again, so you guys know what's going on in her head. But that's up to you. So thanks to everyone who's reading. Review please, and say if you want the POV switch. I'll see you in the next one :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. Sorry about the long wait but I am here now. So this chapter is going to get pretty dark, well that's my intention of it anyways. Last chapter I asked if I should change the POV and I did, so enjoy a chapter from Tori's POV.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Victorious **

(Tori's POV)

It felt weird not getting up to sing, the whole reason I got accepted into Hollywood Arts in the first place is because I performed when Trina was unable to. But here I am looking at the stage, a certain goth absent from my side. I wasn't scared, I was terrified. Not having Jade by my side was an odd feeling as I was so used to having within reach. The only times she's not with me is those moments at school where we have different classes. But this wasn't class, this was the Full Moon Jam filled with all students that go to Hollywood Arts and Northridge, for all I know the man could be here watching me. A shiver went through me as I wrapped my arms around my body and tried to get the memory out my mind. The feel of his hand going down my body, his hot breath on my neck and in my ear. I clenched my eyes shut and willed myself to think of something else, anything else. So my mind went to Jade.

Jade my safety net, my rock, the reason I'm still going. If I didn't have her I would she be in a much worse situation. I thought about everything she's done for me in the past month. Singing to me, allowed me to heal in my own way, helping me when I was going through that incident a week couple of weeks ago, then staying with me throughout the nights so I don't have any more nightmares. I don't get them anymore with Jade's arms wrapped around my waist, the front of her body pressed against my back. When I'm with her I don't feel afraid, I feel safe. I feel wanted.

A small smile graced my lips as I thought about the green eyed girl who had become such an important person in my life. I put my focus back on the stage waiting for Jade to sing her song. I tried getting her to tell me the song but every time I asked she put that smirk on her face and said '_Well it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?' _

"Not singing a song for us today?" Someone said beside me, I turned around to see a guy I had recognized around school but never actually spoke to. His brown hair was spiked up in different directions, and his brown eyes didn't make me feel like my insides were on fire like a certain emerald green instead they made me feel uneasy and tense. He had a lopsided grin on his face that most girls would find attractive.

"No not this year" I said stepping back a little my hands clenching my top as I tried to comfort myself, this isn't the guy.

"I'm Chip by the way" He said and I could hear Jades voice in my head saying '_What an unfortunate name' _

"Tori" I said trying to put on a convincing smile. It's not the guy.

"Oh I know who you are" He grinned stepping closer to me, making my whole body tense up. "So seeing as you're not singing, why don't you and me go off somewhere"

"I would rather not" I said fear creeping through me. It can't be him.

"Why not? Any girl would love to have my attention, but I'm giving it to you" He said his grin faltering slightly "You should feel special"

"I really don't" I said turning around so I could walk away, the only person who could actually make me special was Jade. He grabbed the top of my arm and pulled me roughly back.

"I never said we were done talking" He said and I looked into his eyes and saw anger lurking in his brown orbs. But what if it him? I began to tremble as the memory played in my mind. Hands grabbing, hair pulling, hot breath. The only sound were my cries and his words. Tears formed in my eyes as I was pulled into the memory.

**(A/N- this is where some may skip, it's closer to the M side then the T. Skip until you see my second authors note if you want, if not carry on)**

_A hand grabbed my throat slamming me into the brick wall behind me, a strangled cry came out of my mouth as tears fell from my eyes. I felt hot breath in my ear and I shivered disgusted by it all. _

"_You had it coming you know," He whispered in my ear, his voice sounded deep and raspy "Walking the streets alone, at this hour. It was like you were begging for this"_

_I shook my head repeatedly "Please don't" I sobbed. "Leave me alone"_

_My head flung to one side, as he slapped me around the face "Shut it you bitch. I'm going to give it to you one way or another so you better like it" He growled before slapping me again. I felt my zipper being undone to roughly making it rip my jeans a little. He tugged my jeans down so they were around my ankles and shoved me so my face was pressed against the wall. _

_No matter how hard I wanted to, I didn't bother trying to escape. If I did something worse could happen to me, so I stood there against the wall tears falling freely down my face. I couldn't see anything, all I could do was feel. I felt his hand gripping onto hips. I felt his hot breath against my neck. _

_I felt him. _

_His sweaty body against mine as he gripped my hip hard enough to leave fingerprint bruises behind._

_Him inside of me. _

"_This is your fault you know" He grunted in my ear "All your fault"_

_I gave up after that. I tried not to focus on him. Just the wall that my forehead was resting on, but it was pretty hard not to. _

_Once he was done he threw me to the floor, zipping up his pants. He began to walk out of the alleyway but stopped and said "I'd watch yourself bitch" He laughed before walking out the alleyway leaving me on the floor, curled up in a ball alone and violated. _

**(A/N-It's done, for those who skipped can start reading here)**

"Oi!" I heard the soft, yet high pitched voice that belonged to my red headed friend Cat, and I never been relieved to see her. Cat looked at me, before turning her attention back on Chip who was still gripping my arm. "Leave. Her" She said in a tone that I never knew Cat could even do, it was just filled with hatred and anger.

"Or what?" He scoffed.

Cat stepped towards the much taller boy, and I would usually be scared for the petite girl who looked like she couldn't hurt a fly, but I got a glimpse of her eyes and saw nothing but hatred and rage in them.

"I've been best friends with Jade West for years. I think I know how to get rid of several body parts with only using a pair of rusty scissors. Now I'll say it again, Leaver. Her. Alone" She narrowed her eyes into slits moving herself to stand right in front of me. Chip visibly gulped and his grip on my arm loosened enough for me to slip out of. I rubbed my arm knowing there would probably be a bruise there.

"Fine I'm going" He growled shoulder barging past the both of us and disappearing in the crowd.

Cat turned to me her eyes filled with concern "Are you okay?" She asked me. I wasn't okay. I needed Jade. Cat was amazing to have around, but she wasn't Jade.

"Yeah I'm fine" I lied but I knew Cat could see right through that lie.

"You just need Jade" Cat answered and gave me a knowing smile that I had to nod.

"Yeah I do need her"

"Well she's coming on in a moment, and I'll stay right here until she's right beside you" Cat said and I was thankful that she was here beside me.

"Thank you" I said before turning my attention to the stage as Jade walked out and took her place center stage. I took note of the way the light made her pale skin look even paler, and her black hair look darker. To me she looked beautiful.

The music started playing and her eyes scanned the crowd before they landed on me, I smiled at her and waved as she opened her mouth and began to sing using her amazing voice.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind._

_He broke his own heart and I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it._

_And my momma swore_

_That she would never let herself forget._

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

_But darling,_

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts._

_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone._

_Or keep a straight face._

Her eyes closed as she gripped the microphone tighter as got lost in the music.

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable distance._

_And up until now I have sworn to myself_

_That I'm content with loneliness._

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

_Well you are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_I've got a tight grip on reality,_

_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here._

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up._

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._

_Oh-oh-oh-ohhh._

_You are the only exception. [4x]_

_You are the only exception. [4x]_

_And I'm on my way to believing._

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._

Tears formed in the corner of my eyes as the crowd erupted into cheers and I joined in cheering and clapping my hands together loudly. It was amazing and the way she performed was breathtaking. I hope the song is dedicated for me, that Jade is singing it for me. I truly hope she is, because I don't think I can take losing another person that I care about.

**Well here's the end of that chapter, so what did you guys think? Do you think I should do more chapters from Tori's POV or stop altogether because I completely messed it up. Review what you think and I'll see all your beautiful faces in the next one.**


End file.
